The World I Seek
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: AU, motherly Izumi. Edward was just another child when he came to Izumi. When she's faced with the idea of losing the blonde boy, she finds herself faced with her motherly instinct. She wants Ed to be the best and go see everything the world has to offer.


**I don't own FMA, and nor do I wish to own FMA. I just like fanfiction.**

**WARNING: This story is AU, which to the ignorant ones out there means that I know this isn't what officially happened. I wanted to try something. Love it or hate it, I honestly don't care.**

_The World I Seek_

Edward ran away two weeks after the adventure on the island. The ten-year-old had distanced himself from Izumi and Al. He spent more time in his bedroom or with Sig. Soon, Sig and Mason would spend hours hunting Ed down. The boy couldn't be found some days and would come back for supper. Izumi didn't express her worries because she figured Ed was his own person. Al kept asking his brother what was going on, but Ed eventually snapped and shoved his brother to the floor.

"Just stay the hell away!" Ed screamed. He took off out the door before Izumi or Sig could catch him. Izumi stared at his shrinking form. She didn't know where he was going, but she had a feeling he would be back. Al stayed on the floor and looked like a hurt puppy. His mouth was opened in shock, and he was about to say something.

"Al, don't worry. Ed will come home soon," Izumi said. She was so sure of herself, but a week later, Ed was still missing. Sig and Mason searched the entire town and asked around for the boy. Nobody had seen him. Izumi let it go one more week before going out herself. Al followed behind her because he cared about his brother. "Maybe he went home to Resembool." Al called home once. Winry reported that Ed wasn't there. The stationmaster told Sig that no little boys with golden hair showed up. Mason offered to check the island, but Izumi told him no. Ed was gone over a month before she finally asked Mason to take her to Yock. Al was stuck staying behind with Sig.

"I'll come back tomorrow. I hope he's here," Mason said. He rowed away with Izumi standing on the shores with extra clothes for Ed. She was glaring into the forest because she knew she was being watched by something. She walked through the forest until she reached a familiar spot. Fresh blood was lying like paint on the grass nearby. Not only was Edward missing, he was also injured. Izumi sighed and personally didn't like this. He was frightened and probably feverish.

"Edward, come out, and let's talk," Izumi said. She heard something moving and began walking in the direction the sound came from. She followed the sound until it led her to a small cave. Ed was glaring at her from the entrance. He was daring her to invade the little world he created in the month. His shirt was in tatters as he had what looked like claw marks going down his chest. "Ed, let me help you." Izumi crouched next to him and used the clothes she brought for him as bandages. He was cold to her touch. Edward didn't move or say anything. He didn't protest when Izumi brought him into a hug. "You shouldn't run away. Everyone is worried." Edward waited for Izumi to turn and yell at him. She didn't, and he relaxed slightly. Izumi smiled softly and brushed some of his hair out of his face. "I'll start a fire. You feel like ice." Edward didn't notice and drew close to the flame when it came to life. Izumi was silent as she watched him through the night.

The next morning was a shock for Izumi. She didn't realize she was asleep until Mason came stomping into the camp. Edward was gone. She sighed and looked up at the brown haired man. He laughed cautiously. Izumi dragged Mason by his ear to the shore where the boat was. Sig and Alphonse were there. Al's face dropped when he didn't see Ed with them. Izumi looked at Sig and Al before looking away. She failed at bringing Ed back.

"You three should go. I'll try again. Mason, come back in the morning," Izumi said. She walked back into the forest and back to the cave. Edward made it appear like he was never there. She sighed and waited for the familiar feeling that something was watching her. A cold feeling went through her as she remembered his injury and the feeling of his skin. Ed could be dead somewhere on the island. She began searching wherever she figured he'd be. Ed was nowhere to be found. She returned to the camp when the sun fell and started a fire. Something fell next to her. She looked at the makeshift net that had only two fish in it before looking up at the tree. Ed sat on a branch with the same eyes as the night before.

"You should go home," Ed said as the fish were cooking. Izumi nodded and didn't look at him. He slowly ventured close to the fire and looked at her across it. "Sig and Mason want you to go back." Izumi shrugged. "You're sick, and I'm not a doctor." His excuses weren't working, so he fell back into silence. He stared at the fire as it danced. Izumi moved until she sat right next to him. He didn't move away.

"You should go back to the mainland," Izumi said. Edward nodded and didn't look at her. "You're injured, and it could become infected." Edward shrugged and stared at the dancing flames. He didn't want to be a part of the world where Al was anymore. He wanted isolation because it didn't feel so suffocating. "This is being foolish, Ed. There are people who love you back at the shop. Mason and Sig are worried about you too." Izumi wanted to get through to Edward, but the blonde was almost too far gone. He picked up his fish and bit into without a care. Izumi left the topic alone for the night.

Edward was gone again in the morning, but Izumi didn't stay another night. She followed what Edward said and returned home. Al was hurt when he didn't see Ed, but, after a few days, he convinced himself to continue training and wait for Ed. Izumi didn't talk about what happened or anything. She ignored Mason's questions and put her heart into training Al. Ed soon became a secret spoken in the dark. His disappearance was hitting the year mark when a young man dressed in a suit came to see Izumi and Sig.

"I'm John Smith, a social worker for the hospital's pediatrics' ward," the man said. He held out his hand for a hand shake, but neither adult took it. Izumi was giving him a glare. "Edward Elric was captured by two hunters on Yock. He was shot twice, ma'am. During his feverish haze, the nurses were able to get the name Sig from him. Is Mr. Elric your charge, Mr. Curtis?" John looked like a hopeful man. Izumi stepped forth instead of Sig. The social worker wasn't shocked because Edward called out for Izumi when the hunters brought him in. "Mrs. Curtis, we're asking for you to come to the hospital. Mr. Elric is delirious and has been restrained for attacking a nurse for not being you." Izumi didn't take long to leave John and Sig standing there as she rushed to the hospital.

LINE

They cut his hair quite short and had straps attached to his wrists and ankles. They let his out of them when she entered, and he immediately sat up and brought his legs to his chest to wrap his arms around him. He didn't seem to hear the nurse's concerns for his stitches. He was looking at Izumi with one eye. The left eye was covered by a bandage because his left ear was apparently in tatters. Izumi stepped cautiously towards him. Edward began to cry as he let go of his legs and crawled over to the edge of the bed. Izumi would never see Edward so broken as he was now. She walked over to him and touched the bandage on his face before he latched onto her.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I should've tried harder, Ed," Izumi whispered as he hugged her tighter. His skin was warmer now. He wouldn't let her go even as she had to sit down. A scrawny nurse was sent in to ask if charges were going to be filed against the hunters. Izumi glared at the nurse enough to send her running. She held Ed as he stopped crying and started mumbling out apologies. Izumi wondered for a brief second if her son would be similar to Ed. The thoughts went away when she felt something warm against her shirt. She pulled back to see blood. Ed had pulled his stitches. He screamed when she put him down on the bed to get a nurse. Izumi forced herself to block out the cries as they ripped off the hospital gown in the struggle. Izumi left before she could see the damages Edward had done to himself.

"Calm down, Al," Sig said, two days later. Al was bouncing around as they reached the hospital. He was excited to see Ed because Izumi came home and reported that Edward was doing better. Sig took the nervous little brother up to the room they moved Ed too after he stopped screaming and attacking nurses. Only Izumi was in the room talking to a police officer. She smiled at Sig and Al.

"He's in the play room for the children. They want to break the anti-social part of him," Izumi said. A nurse showed Sig and Al where to go. Al looked through the giant window at all the children in hospital pants and shirts. Some were in gowns. Ed was in pants and shirt and was laughing with the other eleven-year-olds. They were showing off to each other different action figures. Ed didn't have one, but he was having fun just talking about the different heroes. Al didn't walk in. He just watched his older brother.

"Al, you should go say hi at least. Ed won't be home for a little while," Sig said. Ed was still under close watch by the nurses, but so were some of the other children. He moved from the eleven-year-olds and took interest in a sixteen-year-old who was sitting by himself at a small table. Al was pushed into the room, and he was met by confused stares of most of the kids. They were looking to see if he was there for them. Al gathered his courage and crossed the room to where Ed was talking to the teenager about something more interesting than the action figures. Ed noticed Al and smiled at him.

"Ed, it's me Al," Alphonse said. He reframed from slapping his forehead for sounding stupid. The teenager smiled at Al before moving away. Ed watched in silence as Al took the open seat. Al was nervous because Ed looked so different with the bandages on his head. "I missed you a lot. Teacher told me to think of something else while you were gone." Ed nodded and stared at his bandaged hand. "Sig said you'll be in here for awhile. What happened?" Ed looked at Al and blinked.

"I don't remember. It's all a flash of lights and sounds. I remember fire and Izumi. I remember heat and love, but I can't remember anything else," Ed said. He looked at all the other children. He glanced at the nurses against the wall. He was just waiting for one of them to whip out a syringe and stab him. "I was told I was mauled by an animal and shot twice by some hunters. I'm a mess." Ed looked back at his hand and wondered if he'd ever remember what happened. Al sat with his older brother in silence until Izumi came to give Ed a painkiller because he wouldn't let anyone else do it. Al went home with Sig because Izumi stayed behind with Ed as he was getting his bandages changed.

LINE

Edward was allowed to go home six months later. He was already up to Al's level in the alchemy part of the training, but he was going to have to work harder at the physical aspect. Al and Mason both gave him a bone crushing hug as soon as he walked through the gate. Izumi carried the small bag of Ed's medicine and smiled at them. She watched Al and Mason check out all of the scars that were uncovered by the short button up shirt and pants. Ed looked better. He grabbed a hold of Izumi's hand and smiled at her. Izumi felt alright because Ed's hand was warm for the coldness left him at the hospital.

"I'm ready to start training again, Teacher," Edward said. He held that smile that crawled all the way up into his eyes. He looked so innocent again. His deform ear disappeared in Izumi's mind as she only saw Edward as he was before his disappearance. She smiled before punching him quickly. Ed was shocked as he fell into the dirt. He touched his cheek and looked at Izumi, who disappeared into the house, before bursting out laughing. Al and Mason were surprised by the reaction. It was different.

Later that night, Izumi walked into Ed's room because he was whimpering. He was holding onto the shoulder that was shot. She picked up one of the medicine bottles and popped out a single pill. Edward sat up in the bed and tried to push it away. He didn't want the pill because it would put him to sleep. He didn't want to go to sleep. Izumi finally got him to take the stupid pill and sat at the foot of the bed as he started to drift off due to the drug.

"I want to see the world someday," Ed mumbled. He looked at Izumi and smiled again. "I want to see what it's like to be alive again. I want to see the world with new eyes." Ed drifted off into sleep as Izumi watched him. She smiled at the sleeping boy as she stood up. She pulled the covers up closer to Ed and brushed some of his hair away. His tattered ear made her remember the harsh realities, but Ed defied the realities. She kissed his forehead lightly.

"Goodnight Edward," Izumi whispered. She stood up and looked at the window where the moon shone brightly. "The world is out there, waiting for you. May you find those eyes to see the world's beauty for what it is." Izumi left the room quietly and went back to Sig. He didn't move as she crawled back into bed. Edward was her child now. She felt the guilt for the firstborn leave her slowly as she tried to care for Edward. As she fell asleep, Izumi wanted to let Ed go into the world so that he could see what he wanted and take it all in.

LINE

Edward and Alphonse were leaving. They had only been in her care for two years, and they were ready to go home. Al was talking to Mason about something that had to do with fighting while Ed was packing his medicine away. Izumi leaned against the doorway and watched him. He finished after taking the painkiller for when he was awake. He looked at her and smiled. Izumi walked over and hugged him.

"Go out to see the world, Ed," Izumi said. She ruffled his hair. It was getting longer again. Ed smiled at her and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He wasn't truly ready to go away, but Al and he were done training. Their home was waiting for them. "Remember you always have a home back here. Goodbye and good luck." Ed nodded and grabbed his suitcase to go meet up with Al. Izumi stayed in the room as Edward and Alphonse took off for the train station. She counted the seconds it took for Edward, her second child, to leave into the dust. It didn't hurt. There was only pride.

"Ed?" Al asked. Edward looked away from the window at his little brother. Ed was taller than Al still, which was a good thing. "What do you think Winry is going to say about your ear?" Ed touched the tattered part and remembered the hospital and Izumi. He was still and quiet. He was afraid of what Winry might do. He just smiled and pictured Izumi being angry.

"Whatever she does won't hurt me too much," Ed said. He looked out the window at the world that passed them by. He was going to see the world and bring back the adventures to Izumi. He laughed as he made a mental note to get a few journals. Al was happy to see Ed happy. "I can't wait to see everyone again." Ed never looked away from the window until Resembool came into view. He promised himself that someday, he'll take the world back to Izumi, but for now, he was busy seeing it.

**Review even if you didn't like it to tell me WHY you didn't or did like it. Possible sequel. Thank you for your time – Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**

**EDIT (Aug. 18, 2010): Another version has been made. Titled: To See the World.**


End file.
